


Benny/Adam (AU)

by tiptoeingwayfinder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoeingwayfinder/pseuds/tiptoeingwayfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Benny goes to hell to rescue Adam from the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Benny slammed against a tree trunk and caught his breath. Lord, being back in purgatory was the comfortable kind of difficult. Dean was right. Purgatory was pure. He whipped back around the trunk and beheaded another creature poised and ready to attack. Benny looked around and, seeing that there were no more predators, squatted against the tree. 

He thought about his time back on Earth and the humans who would never accept him. He thought about the humans who would never think of him as anything but a monster. And then he smiled sadly as he thought about the human who did accept him, who even treated him as family. Dean. His brother. Benny had no idea he would ever be able to love like that again, and at first he didn’t. He thought of Dean purely as his ride to get back topside. As he fought alongside Dean, he noticed things about the boy. His will to live and keep everyone with him alive. Especially the angel. Cas. Dean could’ve left that angel for dead instead of carrying the shining beacon all the way out, but he stayed with him until Castiel let go. That was something Benny couldn’t let go of. Once Dean decided someone was his family, nothing could change that and he would do anything to make sure they’re okay. It made Benny want to be part of a family again, and a part of Dean’s he became.

Benny scanned the untamed lands around him and made sure he wasn’t under attack. He wasn’t, but that wasn’t right; he was sure he’d heard something. He stood upright and turned, surveying the area. A piece of the trunk caught his eye and his head tilted slightly to the side. Leaving his ears to be his defense, he tugged at the strange bark and found it peeled away freely, revealing a portal to god-knows-where. Benny perched precariously over the hole, trying to see any sign of where it lead. He had a feeling; there’s only one place most people consider worse than purgatory. His mind began to tug him toward the portal and, without trying to save himself, Benny stepped into the hole and disappeared into the black.

He hit the floor with a soft thud, gaining his sea-legs almost immediately. The good thing about moving around so much is how quick Benny learned to adapt. He looked around and heard all sorts of tortured noises; moans, groans, whimpers, and screams. Begging. Pleading. Threatening, he assumed, from the newer blood. Oh, he shouldn’t have thought that. He saw it on all of them. Everywhere. Blood. He composed himself and began to walk past, not sure where he was going but knowing he couldn’t be a sitting duck. He heard voices reaching out to him, all repeating phrases he knew weren’t meant for him. He wasn’t their savior.

He reached a thick, ancient-looking wooden door and put his shoulder against it to help him push it open. It revealed a hallway of identical doors. He assumed they separated people who knew or loved each other. Benny walked down the hall and tried to decide what the hell his mind was doing when it told him he had a job to do down here.

That’s when he heard the screaming.

It was unlike any other noise Benny had ever heard. This was someone who needed someone. This was someone who needed to be saved. This was the shriek of the truly tormented.

The noise came from the very end of the hallway. Benny quickened his pace until he was running toward the door. It was huge, it looked like it contained the devil himself….

Like a light flickering on, Benny remembered what Dean had told him about that same devil, and Sam, and the whole apocalypse fiasco those crazy boys somehow stopped. And his boy had mentioned something about another brother. Adam? He didn’t know for certain, but he did know he couldn’t leave that poor soul in there for one more minute.

Benny heaved the door open and a figure flew out. He slammed it shut immediately, hoping it was who he was looking for.

Sure enough, the boy slumped against a wall, shaking, his body almost unrecognizable. Benny stepped toward him to assess his condition and the poor creature skittered away. “Hey, hey, easy now,” Benny said in his low, soothing voice, “I’m not the one you wanna get away from. Now c’mere, let me look at ya.” Adam seemed to him like a frightened animal more than a human, but he knew why he had come here now. This boy needed him, and by God it was Benny’s duty to get him out of here.

The boy looked at him and tried to speak but was choked by sobs.

Benny looked at Adam’s body, coated in blood and bruises and places that had tried to scar just to be ripped open again. It made Benny’s heart ache to think of what this poor kid had been through. He made an advance toward Adam and Adam cringed as if Benny would hit him. Benny stepped away and knelt down, tilting Adam’s chin up so he could look him in the eyes.

“Adam, my poor boy,” Benny said, “I know you don’t know me, but that don’t matter right now. What matters is getting you out of this place. So please, let me take you to safety. Will you let me do that?”

Adam’s whole body collapsed and he nodded weakly. Benny scooped the boy up gingerly and began carrying him the way he came when he heard footsteps coming their way. “Shit,” Benny murmured, setting his fragile prize down and drawing his knife. He leaned toward Adam and whispered, “You stay quiet, y’hear?” But Adam was unconscious. Benny turned back around and saw two demons rounding the corner toward him. Without hesitation he stabbed one and while his comrade was realizing what was happening he kicked him in the stomach, putting both demons on the ground. He killed them both, making sure they were dead, and he picked up the unconscious boy and briskly made his way.

He hurried back down the hallway and ignored the pleas to save the others too. He could only pay this debt. He climbed back through the hole he came and willed it to work.

The portal spat Benny and Adam back out onto purgatory land. Benny set Adam on the ground and scrambled to close the portal so no one else could get in (or out). He heard a gasp and turned around to see that the change in air had woken the boy up.

Adam looked all around, clearly alarmed, and choked out, “W-where am I? Who are you?” Benny smiled down at him and said, “I’m Benny, son. And you’re in purgatory.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Adam get to know each other.

"Purgatory?" Adam asked, clearly frightened, "What do you mean I'm in purgatory?? How did you get me out of there? Where are Michael and Lucifer? Is this a dream?" Benny held up his hand and Adam stopped asking questions. "Son, I understand that you're confused, but we gotta get you fixed up before you can learn anything about this place. There's a crick about twenty yards down from here. Ya think you can walk that far?" Adam nodded, seeming stronger now that he was out of hell. Benny helped the boy to his feet and they started walking down hill to the water where Benny first met Cas.  
When they reached the water, Benny took out a knife and Adam jumped about five feet back. "Whoa, man!" Adam shouted. "What the hell?" Benny shushed him and spoke softly, "Keep ya voice down, dammit. We don't want any company with you the way y'are." Benny cut a piece of his shirt off and dipped it in the water, giving it to Adam to wipe off his face. Adam looked warily at Benny and spoke as he began cleaning off the residue of his torture, "Why are you being so nice to me?" Benny grinned and hoped the blood was old enough that he could keep hold on himself. "Well, my boy, it's just a bit of southern hospitality."  
Adam's face was clean now and Benny could assess the damage. He was bruised, swollen, and scarred. The poor kid probably looked nothing like he normally would've, though he does look a bit like a Winchester. Adam clearly felt relieved by being partially clean, because he spared no time but walked into the water and stood there, letting it wash away the physical memories of where he'd been. He looked at Benny and said, "You said your name is Benny?" Benny nodded and said, "That's right, m'boy. Benny Lafitte, at your service." Adam looked at him and his head tilted slightly to the side, "Benny, how did you know my name?" Benny paused and looked at him, smiling apologetically, "You're one quick son of a bitch. Alright, fine. Here's a story for you. I know your brothers."  
Adam looked away from Benny, jaw clenched tight. "I don't have brothers." Benny scoffed at that and said, "Boy, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that once Sam and Dean decide you're family, ain't no gettin' out of it. Anyway, you might be a little more grateful. They're the only reason you're out of that cage now." Adam shuddered slightly and immersed himself in the water. He moved back to the shore and sat down where Benny was surveying the surroundings.  
"You're right," said Adam, "I'm sorry, I just... Sam got rescued, and I got left behind. I know they're closer to each other than I am to them, but after everything Dean went through to try to save me, I just thought I meant enough for him to try. But he didn't. He never did. There was never another stir at that door until you came around. I thought I was going to be in that cage for the rest of eternity."  
Benny took a good look at the boy next to him and realized he hadn't stopped shaking since he met him, save the time he was unconscious. The kid had the habit of rocking back and forth, and he immediately retreated and went into defense mode when anything moved. This kid was scarred, truly scarred, and Benny marveled that Sam seemed normal. Although, he thought, that's another thing about those Winchester boys. They have a knack for acting like nothing was wrong. When Benny left, Dean couldn't pull it on him anymore, but he never really knew Sam well enough to work it out. Sam never gave him the chance to until it was too late.  
"Tell you what, Adam," Benny said, "I didn't quite know what I was doin' when I got into hell. Some people would say it was chance, but I know it wasn't. Dean is my family, the only family I have left, and by God I know if he thought he could've gotten you out of that cage, he would've done his damnedest, so when I thought about you I knew I had to do my damnedest too." Suddenly Benny felt arms around him. He was alarmed until he realized they were Adam's. The boy was crying, and hugging him. Benny thought about how this was the first contact that wasn't pain in years. So he returned Adam's hug. He gave that boy the kind of hug he'd give Dean if he had one more chance, because he knows he won't. He'll never see his brother again. But now he has this little boy, and Benny knew that if he could tell Dean he had Adam, Dean would tell him he had to take care of him like he was Dean himself, or Lizzy, or Cas, or anyone Benny had ever cared about in his life. And he knew he would, because that's what family does.


	3. Chapter 3

During his time of recovery, Adam was always looking at Benny trying to sort things out. They spent as much time undercover as they could, and Benny only left Adam when he had to protect him. Benny killed without asking questions, and Adam found a certain purity in the way Benny killed.  
Adam had never loved anyone like he loved Benny.  
This guy had no reason at all to save him from the cage and he just did it out of the goodness of his heart. He didn't have to do it. He didn't have a debt to pay anyone. Dean will probably never know what happened, so why the hell would Benny do something so dangerous to rescue some damaged kid from a place he knew nothing about? Adam couldn't answer these questions, but he knew that Benny cared more than anyone ever had, except maybe his mom. But that was a long time ago.  
Adam had started gaining information slowly from Benny about his brothers. Apparently Sam had really struggled when he got his memory back, but there was something about never being detached from it, and probably the environment of purgatory, made Adam less affected by his memories. Still, at times moments in purgatory flashed into his mind. He felt the torment of his body and his spirit by both Michael and Lucifer. Michael didn't want to torture Adam initially, he wanted to stay true to his claim that he took care of his vessels. But when Michael and Lucifer realized that the best way to torment Sam was to break him through Adam, well, all arguments were out the window. He could hear Sam screaming, begging them to stop. Begging them to do this to him instead. And eventually, Adam knew they would. But not because they had to, and not because of Sam's pleas. Simply because they liked having the power to do so.  
But Adam couldn't share these memories with anyone, except maybe Benny. He knew that Dean told Benny everything about his time as a hunter, and Adam understood why. Benny was trustworthy and dedicated and loving with no cause. He had no motivation to watch over Adam the way he did, but Adam wouldn't be alive in purgatory without him.  
At first, Benny was hesitant to let Adam fight alongside him, because he thought he'd never learned how; but Adam learned tools of the trade from spending some time with Sam. Sam taught him fighting techniques and resilience and how to be a good hunter. Once Benny saw this he allowed Adam to fight, which really was good for Adam. He needed to pretend to slice Michael and Lucifer's heads off a few times in order to feel better, occasionally, and Benny was more than happy to let that happen.  
But then, at night after fighting the days away, Adam would crash. Benny would often find him behind trees, curled up and crying, and when Benny would try to reach out to him Adam would skitter away like a frightened animal. That is, until Benny gently coaxed him out of it. Those were the nights when Adam slept. Benny let Adam sleep under his arm, keeping a watchful eye for any predators, protecting this boy from any harm. At times Benny thought of Adam like a grandson, as he was about his granddaughter's age. He wanted to protect him from the things that went bump in the night, because Lord knows he'd seen too much of that already.  
One day, while walking away from a victorious battle, Adam looked at Benny and said, "Benny, can I ask you something?"  
Benny grinned and said, "Whatever you'd like, m'boy."  
Adam's eyebrows scrunched together and he looked down and asked, "What am I going to do? Am I just going to stay here forever with you and fight away my problems? I mean, I'm fine with that, don't get me wrong, I just-"  
"Relax," Benny drawled, "My intent is to get you back topside. So you can go back to normal human life and live out there with your brothers and what have you."  
At this Adam turned away and mumbled, "I don't think I can go back there."  
Benny looked at him and inquired, "What do you mean, son?"  
"Benny, if I go back there, I... I don't know what I'll do. Won't they be looking for me? I mean, won't someone find me and use me as bait again? Like Zachariah and Michael did? I'm safer here, with you, and this is where I want to be. Sam and Dean will-," Adam's voice broke off and he was wracked with sobs."  
Benny put his big, comforting arms around Adam and shushed him, "Hey, hey, boy, it's gonna be okay. This is no place for your kind, but you can stay with me until we figure out a game plan for you to go topside, okay?"  
Adam stepped away, wiped his eyes, and nodded. He heard a noise behind him and with two steps sliced off the head of his oncoming predator. He turned back to Benny and Benny grinned, "Or maybe I'd like to keep you as a huntin' partner. You're a pretty valuable kid, you know that?"  
Adam smiled back, "Thanks, Benny. You're amazing."  
"Yeah, I know."


End file.
